


Unwind

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Unwind

Amy’s heart was about to pound out of her chest.

Coming to visit Priya LaCroix didn’t seem like the safest idea, but it had to be done nonetheless. The plan was to be in and out before something crazy happened. But what exactly did Amy thing could happen? Part of her was afraid of the answer, but the other part had never been more excited.

As soon as Amy stepped through the door, a gust of wind blew around her and slammed the door. 

Of course, it was Priya. Her vampire speed allowed her to do things that both thrilled and frightened Amy, and the human’s heart rate continued to spike.

“Uh… hi, Priya. I’m here to call you to…”

“Let me guess. Some mind-numbingly boring council meeting?” Amy nodded. “We can talk about that later, Amy. For now, we need to do something about that heart of yours.”

“You can hear my heart?”

Priya stood behind Amy and whispered in her ear. “I am a vampire, after all. Poor Amy. I can sense the tension within your pristine body. It’s Adrian, isn’t it? He has you working too hard, and can’t appreciate what stress does to such a lovely creature. If you want, I can help you unwind.”

“I…”

“Speak up, please.” Priya’s tone was direct yet oddly playful. 

“Yes!” Amy cried out, “I mean to say that I would like that.”

The Vampire smiled seductively at Amy, then sauntered over to the bar, with her hips swaying back and forth. And all the human could focus on was Priya’s backside hugged tightly by her white dress. She was going to need a drink.

Priya pointed to her white leather sofa, and Amy obeyed the silent command to sit. She took the champagne from the vampire and downed it with pleasure which intensified as Priya wrapped her strong arms around and began kissing Amy’s cheeks and neck. At first, Amy thought Priya might feed on her, but it was only the vampire’s lips and hand that touched her.

“Not to worry, Amy. I already feed before you arrived. But if you’d ever like to make a fabulous vampire happy, feel free to stop by when I’m hungry.”

Amy didn’t answer, but they both knew that was unnecessary. She would always come back to Priya, no matter what dangers Adrian tried to claim she faced. Letting Priya feed on her was more sensual than Amy would’ve imagined, and she found herself almost disappointed not to enjoy that experience until another day. 

Suddenly, the sound of soothing music piped into the room, but Amy still couldn’t help feeling anxious.

“Still tense, love? Perhaps I can soothe you some other way.” Priya took one of the straps of Amy’s red dress and pulled down while kissing her exposed shoulder. “Did you know that I give the best massages? My hands are very strong, but also soft.

The vampire pulled down on the other strap and unhooked Amy’s bra. She reached the table and rubbed oil against her hands before squeezing Amy’s bare breasts. It made Amy’s heart race, but she wanted more. Eagerly, she shimmied out of her dress and let Priya remove her underwear.

Of course, she was wet when Priya when to touch her. The way that the vampire seduces her has her aroused and ready to go in a split second. 

Not that Priya was the type to rush. Instead, she stroked and kissed Amy’s folds, almost penetrating, but not quite. The previous fears inside Amy gave way t pure anticipation. She desperately wanted Priya and wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.

“I know what you want, Amy,” Priya whispered in her ear and stood back to tug at her own garments, letting them fall to the floor and standing naked before her human companion. She then picked Amy up and carried her throughout her house until they were at her bathroom where a hot bath had already been drawn.

“How…?”

“No questions, Amy. Simply let me show you a good time.”

Surprisingly gently, Priya lowered Amy in the bubbly hot water. It was perfect. Everything from the scented candles to the jet streams was everything Amy needed, especially the company. Contently, she laid back, feeling Priya’s breasts press against her back while receiving a shoulder massage.

“What do you think? You could do worse for a rub-down, couldn’t you?”

“Mmm much worse,” Amy said closing her eyes, “thanks Priya.”

***

Amy woke up to find them both still in the tub. Her face was on Priya’s chest and lips resting on Priya’s breasts.

“You were kissing them before you fell asleep,” Priya said to Amy’s unspoken question, “not that I blame you given how beautiful I am. Just know that I would let precious few touch me in such a way.”

“Just me, right?”

For a moment, Priya stared at Amy, then threw her head back in laughter that echoed against the marble. 

“This is what I love you, Amy. No one else would dare request that I be exclusive to them. But in your case, I’m willing to make an exception. Come, prove yourself in bed, and we can be ‘official.’ I’ll let you live here and even share my bed.”

Amy felt herself heat up as Priya stood out of the bath. The water cascading down the vampire was a beautiful sight. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be exclusive with Priya. Then maybe everyone would see how wrong they were about her.

With her heart beating fast, Amy looked at the perfect, bare ass in front of her and thought about what the vampire said. She clearly liked how brazen the human was, so Amy decided to act on her desire and firmly slapped Priya’s butt. 

Priya stopped and turned around. Those red eyes would scare anyone else, but Amy knew in her bones she was safe. And after a moment, Priya smiled, licked her lips and continued walking.

Inside Priya’s room were works of art depicting various nude women making love, including the famous Kenna and Val from the days of The Five Kingdoms. Beautiful as they were, Amy focused on the living, breathing goddess in front of her and laid Priya down so she could kiss the vampires wet folds and slide a finger within the walls. 

Aggressively, she pumped back and forth. She knew Priya wasn’t one for being gentle and was determined to give her lover exactly what she wanted. The way Priya tasted was indescribable. Amy practically came just from tasting the vampire and licked the sensitive nub until she heard that moan of satisfaction. She climbed up to cuddle with Priya, feeling the glistening of their now sweaty bodies.

“We will need to take another bath.”

Amy raised her head with a skeptical look. “Yes, we will, and I’m going to love every second of that, but first you owe me.”

That look on Priya’s face said everything. Amy clearly passed the test and was able to thrill the vampire in ways no one else could. And as she lay back while Priya tasted her, she couldn’t help but think that even Priya’s version of relaxation was the most electrifying experience of her life.


End file.
